


Death broke me forever

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, Tears, zach in tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all lose somebody we love and how we feel after knowing they may have felt the same :( Sad fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death broke me forever

Miles and Zach kissed each-other gently, enjoying their spare time form cameras and fans. Zach pulled away when his phone went off. "Ignore it Zachy!" "I can't miles" Zach saw that it was Zoe and answered his mobile. "Hello" "Hey Zoe what's up?" "I was just wondering if you've heard from Chris?" "Chris? No why?" "Everyone is worried. I had his sister calling me earlier saying she hasn't heard from him since we finished filming." Zach frowned that's not like Chris "I haven't heard from him either. You sure he's not up the family get away house?" "Kath already looked up their no sign." The worry was coming through Zoe's voice was really open now and now Zach was worried. He ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a place but non came. "I'll try now okay, tell them not to worry okay I'll drop by his place too." "Okay thanks Zach!" Zach ended the call and brought up Chris's mobile number up. "What's up?" Miles asked "Chris hasn't been answering his mobile to any of his family and their really worried." Zach phoned Chris's number and waited for an answer but non came. Zach shook his head and got up "Where you going?" "To Chris's he's not answering and this is not like him" "I'm sure he's alright Zach" Miles wrapped his arms around Zach's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Zach's neck he was about to trail his hands down Zack's waist but Zach moved away. "Miles Chris is one of my best friends and if there's anything wrong I know Chris will never mention it to anyone and that's what I'm worried of." "Okay! Okay! Calm down and go" Zach didn't reply and just left his apartment and drove to Chris's place.

Zach knocked on the door again he was still waiting for a answer but Chris didn't come to the door nor gave any sign of being home. Zach stomach turned he was having a very bad feeling in his stomach and it wasn't going. He picked up the plant that sat next to Chris's door and grabbed the spare key that Chris leaves there for anyone he knew. He unlocked the door and took on step into letters that had piled up on the floor. "Well at least I know he wasn't ignoring me nor anyone else." Zach walked through the house and looked around noticing that everything was the same as it has always been nothing out of place, besides the dust the place was tidy. Zach walked upstairs and looked in Chris's bedroom and noticed even the bed looked un-used for awhile. He looked in the spare bedroom and look outside the garden through the window and no sign of Chris anywhere. Zach walked back to Chris's bedroom and looked through the closet and saw all of Chris's clothes were still in place and his shoes. Zach shook his head, he took in a breath which he took inviting since Chris's scent was through the room and he loved it. He will never admit it but he has always loved Chris more than a friend but could never tell Chris. He maybe with Miles but his heart was already taken by Chris, the thought does make him feel guilty since he's in a relationship with Miles but it was the truth. Zach looked across the room where the en-suite bathroom was and decided he better have a look since that was the only room he hasn't checked. When Zach opened the door he stood frozen where he was. He couldn't breath at the sight that was in front of him. Chris.

Zach finally got out of shock and ran over to Chris's body. Chris was in the bathtub with deep red coloured water around him and a medication bottle besides the bathtub. Zach pulled Chris's body out of the bathtub and hugged the freezing cold body close to his. Zach was shaken with fear and grief, he was holding his best friends **corpse!** Zach cried holding the too cold body of his best friend in a death grip. Zach sobbed and let his tears ran freely down his face, he buried his face in Chris's naked shoulder letting his warm tears drop onto Chris's shoulder. Zach didn't notice until he lifted his head up that he was rocking Chris's body with his and didn't notice how light Chris was. Zach looked at Chris's face it was pale, a ting of blue and there was signs of grey colouring which meant Chris died a day ago or more. Zach took in all the cuts on Chris's arms and legs and noticing how deep they were. Zach hugged the body of his once true love in his arms and cried he has never felt so lost and now he has a hole in his heart where Chris once belong in. It wasn't till hours later Zach phoned the ambulance to take Chris's body away for good and he knew had to call Chris's parents very soon. He got in his car and drove home.

Once he got home he walked straight to the couch and laid down, he didn't even know what the time was. Miles came down the stairs and saw the look on Zach's face. "What's wrong babe? Did you find the Chris?" That one sentence made Zach's tears come back and he burst into tears, crying hard as he ever had in his life he felt the grief cover him once more but more stronger. Miles who was taken back by this just rushed to Zach's side and pulled him into a hug. Once Zach calmed down Miles didn't re-ask the question he just sat their with Zach in his arms. "He's dead Miles" Miles grip tighten around Zach and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Zach" Zach burst out again and this time he fell asleep in Miles's arms and didn't wake up till morning. Miles and Zach walked into the apartment. The just came back from Chris's funeral and it was a very emotional ceremony that they both will never forget. Chris's mother and father was crying the whole time with Katherine. Zoe, Simon and the rest of the Star trek cast that came was all in mourning too. Zach sat down he just stared into open space he remembered the people's faces when the coffin was brought down the aisle. All of Chris's friends that attended was very bad in mourning themselves, Zach was the worst of the friends. Only Zoe, Karl and Katherine really knew how he was feeling and he was close to killing himself this moment. Miles sat down beside Zach and held out a envelop. "What's that?" "It's addressed to you. Katherine said they found it when they were going through his belongings." Zach winced at the thought of the family going through Chris's personal belongings. Zach took the envelop and opened it, he gasped when he read it.

_Dear Zach, Hey man! If you're reading this then it means I'm dead._

_I'm just writing this because I was too much of a coward to admit it in person to you so I guess I took it to my grave._

_I could never tell you this because you were either with someone else or I just couldn't bring my self to tell you._

_I love you Zach. More than a friend tho! I love you as lovers would you know! I'm sorry for the grief you're going through and I just hope you have someone on your life to help you through it. See you around bro! As Spock would say LLAP! Chris xx_

_Dear Zach,_

_Hey man! If you're reading this then it means i'm dead haha.. I'm just writting this because I was too much of a coward to admite it in person to you so I guess I took it to my grave._

_I could never tell you this because you were either with someone else or I just couldn't bring my self to tell you. I love you Zach. More than a friend tho! I love you as lovers would you know!_

_I'm sorry for the greif you're going through and I just hope you have someone on your life to help you through it._

_See you around bro! As Spock would say LLAP!_

_Chris xx_

 

 

Zach read over the letter twice to make sure he didn't read it wrong but he didn't. Chris loved him all this time! Zach cried harshly gripping the letter close to his heart so no one could ever see what was written in the letter. Zach never felt so heartbroken now because of the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
